Always Knew My Way Back To You
by SarahBloomSakura
Summary: "You dare call this Sesshomaru weak!" His powerful tone replied, showing off his canines. "No I am not calling you weak. Lord Sesshomaru-sama of the West. I am simply declining your offer." She retorted, adding more salt to the wound. Rewrite of the story "Safe and Warm"
1. Meeting the Lord of the West

Chapter One

(o) Meeting the Lord of the West (o)

I** don't own Inuyasha, however I _do_ own Lune and other OC's...**

**~x~x~x~**

She grew tired as she was running through the forest. Her silver hair swishing to and fro. Her shoulder was bleeding, an arrow sticking out of it. Her lungs burning for her to stop, but she kept on running. A symbol was located on her forehead, burning with pride. That symbol was a moon. Her eye sight was blurry as she came to a halt. She desperately looked for a path to escape easily. She looked behind to see that the demon was still chasing her. She sprinted towards the edge of a cliff looking behind her.

"There's nowhere you can run to now wolf demon!" the demon yelled at her.

The demon made a lunge to capture her, but she was too quick. With a yelp, she jumped off the cliff. Closing her eyes for the violent impact she was waiting for.

The impact knocked the wind out of her tired lungs as she held her breath as she was pulled down under the current of the freezing water. Her mind screamed for oxygen, she could see black dots surrounding her vision. As quickly as it started, it ended. Leaving a quiet, calm river that drifted the pale body of the women. Her eyes were open as she looked into the clouds, she couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. Her hands were numb along with her fingers. Her teeth chattered, her breath come out as a huff. Before she could decide her fate, she was washed up on the river bed. She opened her eyes slightly. She softly laughed to herself.

"I'm not died." She concluded to herself. She slowly got on her feet, lifting her already weak body from the rocky ground. She limped towards the bushes; her feet aching every step of the way. Her breath coming out as a wheeze. Her sword was still attached to the belt she wore. Her clothes were drench to the bone with water that slowly trickled down her bruised and sore legs. Her vision was slowly clearing up as she walked in the dark forest. The only noise she heard was the slight crunching noise of the leaves giving away under her sluggish feet. Her movements were compared to a dying animal, limp and painfully stiff. Her mouth opened slightly to release the whimper that arose from her throat. She was fully alerted of her surroundings. Ready to beat the living crap out of someone if it were to pounce on her. Finally after what seemed as decades she saw an orange light, flickering in the breeze. Her eyes showed relief as she trudged towards the light. Once she got there she was surprised to see a young girl and a toad. She huffed in annoyance, she hated toads… Before she could take another step she was invaded by an aura that chilled her to the bone. A man stood in front of her, his eyes narrowed. His fingers were tightly wrapped around the hilt of his sword, ready to kill if needed.

"Who are you?" His cold voice sneered as she glanced up at his features. His hair was sliver, his eyes were gold. She mentally chuckled.

'He looks like a cat, ready to pounce on his prey.' She thought to herself.

"My name is not important, I am not here to kill. I am simply walking by. For I am not someone who would kill an innocent child." She replied her tone filled with stress and patience. Yet, laced within her tone was a hint of power. The man simply narrowed his eyes further.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru of your title." He replied viciously. He took a threatening step towards her while she took a step back.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the West? Well since you gave me yours I might as well tell you what my name is." She replied back, not flinching from his cold powerful look.

"My name is Lune. My last name is not of importance. All you need to know is that I will not stoop as low as a panther demon. I will not harm your companions. I am just looking for a nights rest. Of course not here, maybe I will rest once I get out of this border." She continued, looking behind her and looking besides her.

'So I guess I will go north. That would take about 4-5 days to get to the northern border.' She calculated as she put her fingers to her chin in a thinking manner.

"This Sesshomaru will allow you to rest in his camp for a day, and after that you leave."

She was instantly pulled out of her thoughts.

"What? I could not possible do that, but thank you for the offer. I being here will put you and your companies at harm. I would regret staying here if something were to happen to either of you." She told him, his eyes holding anger.

"You dare call this Sesshomaru weak?!" His powerful tone replied, showing off his canines.

'So it is true, he's an Inu Youkai. Perfect.' She thought bitterly. Closing my eyes in annoyance.

"No I am not calling you weak. Lord Sesshomaru-sama of the West. I am simply declining your offer." She retorted, adding more salt to the wound.

Her head was feeling hot as she glanced behind him to see the upcoming of a light. She sighed before laying my eyes on the Inu Youkai once more. She bowed her head before speaking.

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I must go before day starts to fade into night." She said before briefly turning around and jumping on a high branch. Swiftly climbing higher and higher before she reached the top before jumping from tree top to tree top. She heard an angry roar before she felt a presence behind me.

She turned around to see the Lord of the West following her. She narrowed her eyes before looking ahead.

'Does he ever give up?' She thought before coming to a halt. Her eyes widen when she sensed a new presence. A dark soul, which is corrupted to the very bone.

Something seemed off about this soul, it had hint of pain and regret. She looked at the direction in which it came from ignoring the man that stood behind me.

'That soul seems… familiar.'

She looked at the dark bulb like wisp that bounced up in down slowly. She gracefully landed on the ground as she ran towards the soul. Hearing yet another annoyed growl.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama I believe it's best if you didn't follow me. I wouldn't want to let you see this scene that's about to happen." She told him, looking back at the angry expression that clouded his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Okay… This is the rewrite of 'Safe and Warm'. ^^ I know, I know. Sesshomaru and Lune met differently. But you know what? I was re-reading all of my chapters and I was thinking…**_

_**'I made Lune a wuss! Holy Ship! D: 'so yeah, that's why I have decided to change her up! So sorry if you are disappointed with how I changed her…**_

_**Besides that, I hope you enjoy the long rewritten version of Chapter One ^^!**_


	2. Lord I-got-a-icicle-stuck-up-my-butt

Chapter Two

(o) Lord I-got-a-icicle-stuck-up-my-butt (o)

**I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's...**

**~x~x~x~**

**(*)**_**Lune's Pov**_**(*)**

The sound of a grunt was heard as I looked among the fallen trees.

"Looks like someone was having a pretty good party…" I murmured quietly. The Inu Youkai refused to leave after I told him to. I ignored his glares as I walked past him, he stood motionless near a fallen tree. If looks could kill I would be dead already due to my boldness. I mean I knew he was the Lord of the West and all but seriously? I wasn't going to kill his companions, I would literally kill myself if I were to ever have to do something like that. I shivered at the thought of it.

'I would be tainted by the slightest drop of blood scarred on my hands. My soul would be completely filled with darkness.' I thought bitterly. I looked down at my hands and clinched them.

"Something wrong women." A harsh voice asked coldly behind me. I turned around and met the eyes of the Inu Youkai who looked as though he despised my presence. I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought.

'Of course he despised my presence, I ignored him to many times.' I thought of the dirty looks he gave me as I silently walked through the forest with my back turned away from him.

"Yes there is something wrong, someone is hurt, critically hurt if I may add." I told him calmly. I looked at the drops of dark red blood that stained the mother earth.

"I shall tend to this person or creature." I thought out loud before following the droplets of blood that led towards the deeper part of the forest. I quickly looked behind me to see that the Inu Youkai was following me.

'Heh, he acts like a pouting pup.' I thought as I looked in front of me again, heading in the dark forest.

I walked past some broken branches, I could see that someone or something have been struggling due to the dragged foot prints that seemed to mark the earth. I frowned when the dragging came to a halt, I slowly looked around to see if there were any more foot prints located near or around me. I suddenly felt something wet drip slowly on my shoulder. I looked up to see that a male pup (1) was tied up by the ankle. I whimpered slightly from the wounds that he had. His shoulder bleeding and his hips and leg were also bleeding. I crouched down and skillfully took out my knife, I sprung up and quickly cut the rope that seemed tm be tied to the branch. I caught the pup in my arms before putting my sharp knife away. I nuzzled my nose to his neck. I heard him slightly whimper and I sighed in relief to know that the pup I held in my arms was still alive. I took off my kimono revealing a white one underneath it. I laid the clothing on the ground before setting him upon it. I carefully took his ripped up kimono off to get a better look of his wounds. I flinched at the sight, the one that seemed to scare me the most was the one that was located on his right shoulder. It was deep enough to see that bone. I looked at his other wounds to see that they were on about half an inch deep. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder while I put my other hand on his other wounds. I closed my eyes before chanting a healing spell.

"_Guérir car vous n'êtes pas encore périssable à la vie des morts. La vie est où vous continuerez à passer votre vie attendez le temps de vous consommez."_

I opened my eyes to reveal that the boy was fully healed. I smiled slightly before picking him up. I turned around to see the Lord of the West watching me. I raised my eyebrow at him before shrugging and turned north and continued my way to the northern border. I was stopped by a cold voice.

"If you knew how to heal _witch_, then why didn't you heal yourself?"

I turned around to glare at the Lord.

"I cannot simply heal myself. I am not near death and I simply won't leave a dying pup hanging on for his life. Just image your human girl hanging in the tree barely breathing. Then image yourself hurt, who would you heal?" I responded harshly, turning away and continue walking.

'Jeez, that guy is as cold as the season winter…' I thought bitterly not noticing the figure that was following me. My hidden tail that was underneath my white kimono wanted to be released from its prison. So, with a sigh, I grabbed my knife and slit a hole big enough to allow my tail to comfortably fit through it. I sighed in bliss as my tense tail straighten out. I was still walking when I sensed a familiar presence lurking right behind me. I sighed before turning around.

"You know, I _really _don't like to be followed…" I said to the Inu Youkai who simply stared at my white fluffy tail.

"What are you women?" Lord Sesshomaru asked me, as cold and blunt as usual.

"A white wolf, Lord I-got-a-icicle-stuck-up-my-butt." I simply said to him, a board expression plastered on my face. He growled furiously showing me his oh-so-impressive canines. I just rolled my eyes not impressed with his reaction.

"You dare call this Sesshomaru that insulting name!?" He exclaimed loudly, his eyes growing red. I glared at him, at what he said.

"Insulting name?! Are you fricking kidding me?! You called me a witch! So don't you start getting angry at me for such a cheesy stupid nickname! I bet you've been called worse and yet you get offensive over a petty nickname!? I will call bullcrap on that!" I shouted at the Inu Youkai, barely keeping_ my _demon inside. I swear, what pisses me off the most is hypocrites.

* * *

><p>An: Okay, that's it! That's chapter two! I seriously hope that you don't mind but I also changed the title. I couldn't make it "Safe and Warm" due to the fact I already used it… I know I could delete the actually story 'Safe and Warm' but I want to keep it because I wanna see the progress I've made… So please don't become mad at me :'(

[1] Pup basically means kid or child. Just how dogs call their babies puppies or pup.


	3. Hiroaki, My abundant light

Chapter Three

(o) Hiroaki, My abundant light (o)

**I don't own Inuyasha, however I **_**do**_** own Lune and other OC's...**

**~x~x~x~**

(*) Lune's Pov (*)

The growling increased as we stared at each other furiously. His mouth curled upwards in a sneer. My eyes were narrowed as he growled at me. Me, being the most civil one I wasn't growling, just glaring…

'He reminds me of myself when I was younger…' I thought.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a whimper coming from the pup held in my arms. I softly nudged him with my nose whining as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were greyish blue. His hair was an almond color, his eyes seemed to focus on my face as he reached up to grab my hair. I purred as he played with my hair. I smiled as he grabbed my nose, studying it with his small hand. He giggled when I silently sneezed. I smiled at him, he stopped giggling before tilting his head slightly.

"Mommy?" he asked.

My eyes widened at his statement.

'His parents must have died, I smelt no traces of a male or female on him. He was probably abandoned or his village must have been attacked…' I sadly thought to myself before smiling at the pup in my arms.

"Yes young one, I am now your mother…" I replied rubbing my nose on his head to place my scent on it. His eyes held gleam as he wrapped his small delicate arms around my neck. I smiled and purred as I wrapped my arms around his frame. My eyes looked at the frame of the Lord that was looking at us with his cold eyes.

"Women, come with me." He said as he stared at me. I rolled my eyes finally giving in, I didn't want my newly adopted pup to see a fight. We walked silently through the forest. The pup in my arms holding my head as I propped him on my shoulders. He awed as he looked down.

"High…" He said in awe as I continued to walk through the forest. I smiled and slightly lifted my head at the pup who was smiling brightly.

"Indeed it is Hiroaki…" I said to him, he looked down at me before speaking what was on his mind.

"H-Hiroaki?" He questioned. I smiled before nodded my head.

"Yes, my pup, for you are my abundant light that Kami-sama gave to me." I replied. He seem to perk up when I told him that.

"Hiroaki loves you mommy…" He told me, blushing slightly as I looked up at him. I smiled before grabbing him with my hands bringing him forward in making him upside down. I kissed his nose and smiled at him.

"Mommy loves you too my little Hiroaki."

The Lord of the West looked at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled at him, completely forgetting the fact that I wanted to kill him a few minutes ago. He just turned his head, I frowned but just shrugged it off. As we made it towards his camp Hiroaki and I continued to talk. Currently I was telling him a story my mother told me when I was little at three trees.

"Once upon a mountain top, three little trees stood and dreamed of what they wanted to become when they grew up. The first little tree looked up at the stars and said:

"I want to hold treasure. I want to be covered with gold and filled with precious stones. I'll be the most beautiful treasure chest in the world!"

The second little tree looked out at the small stream trickling by on its way to the ocean.

"I want to be traveling mighty waters and carrying powerful kings. I'll be the strongest ship in the world!"

The third little tree looked down into the valley below where busy men and women worked in a busy town.

"I don't want to leave the mountain top at all. I want to grow so tall that when people stop to look at me they'll raise their eyes to heaven and think of God. I will be the tallest tree in the world."

Years, passed. The rain came, the sun shone and the little trees grew tall. One day three wood cutters climbed the mountain. The first wood cutter looked at the first tree and said,

"This tree is beautiful. It is perfect for me."

With a swoop of his shining ax, the first tree fell.

"Now I shall make a beautiful chest, I shall hold wonderful treasure!" the first tree said.

The second wood cutter looked at the second tree and said,

"This tree is strong. It's perfect for me." With a swoop of his shining ax, the second tree fell.

"Now I shall sail mighty waters!" thought the second tree.

"I shall be a strong ship for mighty kings!"

The third tree felt her heart sink when the last wood cutter looked her way. She stood straight and tall and pointed bravely to heaven. But the wood cutter never even looked up.

"Any kind of tree will do for me."

He muttered. With a swoop of his shining ax, the third tree fell.

The first tree rejoiced when the wood cutter brought her to a carpenter's shop. But the carpenter fashioned the tree into a feed box for animals. The once beautiful tree was not covered with gold, or treasure. She was coated with saw dust and filled with hay for hungry farm animals. The second tree smiled when the wood cutter took her to a shipyard, but no mighty sailing ship was made that day. Instead the once strong tree was hammered and awed into a simple fishing boat. She was too small and too weak to sail to an ocean, or even a river, instead she was taken to a little lake. The third tree was confused when the wood cutter cut her into strong beams and left her in a lumberyard.

"What happened?" The once tall tree wondered.

"All I ever wanted was to stay on the mountain top and point to God..."

Many days and nights passed. The three trees nearly forgot their dreams. But one night, golden starlight poured over the first tree as a young woman placed her newborn baby in the feed box.

"I wish I could make a cradle for him."

Her husband whispered. The mother squeezed his hand and smiled as the starlight shone on the smooth and sturdy wood.

"This manger is beautiful."

She said. And suddenly the first tree knew he was holding the greatest treasure in the world.

One evening a tired traveler and his friends crowded into the old fishing boat. The traveler fell asleep as the second tree quietly sailed out into the lake. Soon a thundering and a thrashing storm arose. The little tree shuddered. She knew she did not have the strength to carry so many passengers safely through the wind and the rain. The tired man awoke. He stood up, stretched out his hand, and said, "Peace."

The storm stopped as quickly as it had begun. And suddenly the second tree knew he was carrying the king of heaven and earth.

One Friday morning, the third tree was startled when her beams were yanked from the forgotten wood pile. She flinched as she was carried through an angry jeering crowd. She shuddered when soldiers nailed a man's hand to her. She felt ugly and harsh and cruel. But on Sunday morning, when the sun rose and the earth trembled with joy beneath her, the third tree knew that God's love had changed everything. It had made the third tree strong. And every time people thought of the third tree, they would think of God. That was better than being the tallest tree in the world." I finished the story just in time to see a faint light coming up. I smiled when I saw that Hiroaki was fast asleep on my shoulders his head laying comfortably on my head.

'Hiroaki, My abundant light… I shall protect you with my very life.' I thought before coming to a stop.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: Okay! So, the next chapter is when they Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. So just sit tight! By the way, Rin and Lune are still going to have a daughter and mother relationship and Lune and Maximum along with swift are going to meet the same way! So don't worry. Kishi and Lune are also going to meet the same way. I just didn't wanna leave Hiroaki out, I mean come on! He is supposed to be two years old! By the way, Hiroaki is a human, Lune has NO hatred towards humans. In fact mostly all of her servants in her palace are humans. Just how Ciel Phantomhive (from Black Butler of course *wink wink*) let humans who had no homes or just had a bad past, welcomed them into his home. But, the servants can also kick people's butts! Lol, long author's rant… Hehe sorry… Anyways… Leave a Review! I really appreciate it! Hope to hear from you!_**

**_*By the way the story I used is called: "The Tale of Three Trees" By Angela Elwell Hunt *_**


	4. The Child, the Toad, and the Dragon

**Chapter Four**

_(o) The Child, the Toad, and the Dragon (o)_

I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's...

**~x~x~x~**

_Previously:_

_**'Hiroaki, My abundant light… I shall protect you with my very life.' I thought before coming to a stop.**_

"What is the matter Lord Sesshomaru? Why have we stopped?" I asked the Inu Youkai Lord.

"We are near the camp…" Was all he said before he started walking yet again. I rolled my eyes before shifting Hiroaki who was snuggling in my white hair. I smiled before I started to walk. Up ahead I could see the same small fire that lead me here. Right as we entered the small camp I heard a loud screeching sound.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! You've returned!"

I looked down to see a green toad holding a staff that had two heads attached to it.

"Jaken… Where is Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned the toad.

"Rin is taking a bath Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" the toad screeched. I winced at his voice.

'He sounds like a dying squirrel demon that is getting eaten by a bear demon.' I thought to myself. I shivered at the image of it. I stood there silently, waiting for the Ice Lord to introduce me. But of course, Lord Ice, being himself would do it. Instead I'll just stand here looking like unwanted guest.'

I heard a sigh that belonged to Hiroaki. I smiled and gently took him down from my shoulders, snuggling him to my chest.

"And who is this might I ask Lord Sesshomaru-sama." The toad asked hesitating a little.

I looked down at the demon and smiled a fake smile.

"My name is Lune." I simply stated to the toad. He nodded his head accepting it.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned! Rin has missed you so much!" a girl wearing an orange kimono exclaimed coming out of the woods that separated into an arch. Lord Ice didn't say anything, he just stood there staring at the girl. She then noticed me, her face brightened when she saw me.

"What's your name? Is that kid in your arms yours? What's his name?" She asked coming up to me with a smile. I smiled before crouching down to her level.

"My name is Lune, and the little boy in my arms is my child and his name is Hiroaki." I replied answering all of her questions. She smiled before looking up at the boy.

"He looks so cute! How old is he?" She asked me smiling at the little boys form.

"Why thank you, and he is about four." I replied smiling at her.

'She's so cute! I always have a soft spot for kids.' I thought to myself looking at her smiling face. Hiroaki, stirred in my arms as I was quietly talking to the energetic girl, who I found is named Rin.

"M-mommy?"

I looked down before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes my dear Hiroaki?"

"Where are we?" he asked me, his grayish blue eyes staring at me.

"We're at a camp where Lord Sesshomaru is allowing us to stay for now." I replied brushing hair away from his eyes. He nodded his head before looking around. His eyes landing on Rin's smiling face.

"Hi! My name is Rin!" She said to Hiroaki, introducing to herself. Hiroaki hid in my chest which caused me to chuckle softly.

"Dear, say hi to her." I said to my shy child. He looked up slightly.

"H-hi." Was all he said before hiding his face in my chest once again. I smiled and looked up at Rin.

"He's shy, but once he gets used to being here, He'll warm right up to you." I assured the frowning girl. She smiled before going over to the fire that was slowly cooking fish.

"Lady Lune-sama! Do you want some fish! Rin and Jaken caught some together!" She asked me. I looked down at Hiroaki.

"Dear, are you hungry?" I asked him smiling lovingly at him. He nodded his head. I looked up at Rin and smiled.

"We would love to have some fish." I said to Rin walking gracefully over to the fire. She smiled at me grabbing a huge leaf from a small tree nearby.

"How many would you like? We have a lot!" Rin asked me.

"Just one." I replied before sitting near Rin. Hiroaki still snuggling with my chest.

"Darling, you have to eat." I whispered to him as he continued hiding in my chest.

"O-okay…" He said before slowly turning around. He snuggled his back in my chest in order to get comfortable. I smiled before wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Here you go Lady Lune-sama and Hiroaki!" I smiled before thanking her.

"There you go Hiroaki, you eat." I said giving the fish. He looked up at, confusion laced on his face.

"What about you mommy?" Hiroaki asked. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine sweetheart, you eat. I'm not hungry." I said to him which was true. I was in fact not hungry. I could go month without food. However children who is his age could not. I smiled and continued to watch everything around me. Suddenly a snort was heard from behind me which scared the living out of me and Hiroaki. I turned around and a two headed dragon laying down peacefully near a tree. Rin noticed I jumped and looked at what _I _was looking at.

"Oh! That's Ah-Un! He's a two headed dragon! He can breathe fire as well! Rin likes him very much!" Rin said to me smiling. I smiled back before facing forwards. Hiroaki was still looking at the dragon from over my shoulder. I smiled before grabbing him by the hips and pulling him up while I stand.

"Come on, let's go see Ah-Un!" I said to Hiroaki whose eyes brightened as he got closer to the dragon. I giggled at the look that was plastered on his face while he gently pat the dragon on the head. I gently pet Ah-Un. He seemed to purr as we gave him our attention. I felt someone looking at me as I was petting Ah-Un. I looked around the camp and saw that the Lord of the West was staring at me. I smiled at him before going back to petting the gentle dragon.


	5. Two Wolves and a Secret Revealed

Chapter Five

(o) Two Wolves and a Secret Revealed (o)

I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's…

~x~x~x~

Previously:

_**I felt someone looking at me as I was petting Ah-Un. I looked around the camp and saw that the Lord of the West was staring at me. I smiled at him before going back to petting the gentle dragon.**_

After what seemed like hours Rin and Hiroaki went to sleep. Both of them snuggled in my arms smiling slightly. I smiled as I looked down upon their sleeping faces.

"You are good with pups…" a familiar voice stated. I looked up to see that the Lord of West was looking at me.

"I guess, I used to take care of my friends' kids when they were to too busy with work. They would always apologize when they came to pick them up. Although I just smiled and said it was fine…" I replied smiling slightly at the memory of the flustered parents saying sorry millions of times.

"You seem to enjoy giving pups attention." He again stated.

I nodded my head before looking down at the two 'pups' I had in my arms.

"Pups these days don't get the well-deserved attention that are supposed to receive from their parents. So I made a promise to myself that if I were to ever have pups, they are going to be my main priority. I can't seem to imagine pups growing up not being able to see their parents everyday due to work." I said to him looking up at him with a frown plastered on my face. I saw that he had the same usual cold expression plastered on _his _face. I tilted my head at the face that seemed to be welded on his face.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him. He looked slightly confused at that question.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't seem to understand your question." He replied.

I rolled my eyes before opening my mouth to speak.

"Have walls surround you. Why don't you let people who want to help you in? That isn't healthy for you. You also keep in your expressions and feelings. I believe if you keep everything bottled up inside of you, one day when someone special to you dies or perhaps goes away, you're just going to break and blame yourself everyday… Sesshomaru of the West, would you feel mad or perhaps lonely? The only emotion I saw from your face is anger and annoyance." I replied, my tone softening.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for those pitiful emotions. They only make you seem weaker." He replied as cold as ever.

"You're stupid, so is the person who taught you to think that way." I bluntly stated. He growled at me his eye having a tint of red in it.

"How dare you call this Sesshomaru stupid!" He said getting up to his feet. I rolled my eyes as he walked over to me.

"Lord of the West, you seemed agitated at the truth. Did anyone tell you that the truth hurts? Lord Sesshomaru one day you will see what I'm talking about. And when you do come find me. I believe I over stayed my welcome. I stated getting up with Hiroaki in my arms. Rin waking up from the movement.

"Lady Lune-sama? Where are you going?" Rin asked me rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Rin, sweetheart, Hiroaki and I have to leave. I am all better so is Hiroaki. And please don't get upset, we will cross paths again. I'll make sure of it." I smiled as I crouched down wiping the one tear that slid down her face.

"Rin will wait for you Lady Lune-sama!" she stated. I giggled and softly placed a kiss on her forehead before chanting a spell.

"_**J'ai protéger cet enfant, le Seigneur veille sur elle et lui protéger lorsque je suis absent."**_

After I was done saying those words a dim light glowed on her forehead. I smiled before standing to my full height. I looked towards the cold Lord noticing he hasn't said a word after our argument. He was glaring at me, I rolled my eyes before taking my pup's hand before strolling into the forest.

"Mommy?"

"Yes my light?" I cooed as I looked down at him.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"How about the story of the One-Inch Man?" I inquired still looking down at my pup.

Hiroaki looked at me confusingly after I said that.

"The One-Inch Man? I never heard of that one." He stated tilting his head to the side. I smiled before turning my attention to the dirt path.

"Well it goes like this… Once upon a time there was an old couple who really wanted to have a child. Since they were old this was a bit difficult for them but they kept praying for a baby. One day their wish came true and the old woman gave birth to a small boy. The boy was so small people had hard time seeing him, he was actually as small as the old man's thumb, they called him Issunboushi.

Issuboushi wanted to be a samurai and one day left his home with a needle (his sword), a bowl (his sandal) and 2 chopsticks (his paddles). He was soon discovered by the forces of the local governor and assigned as the guard of the princess. Shortly after, he and the princess were attacked by an Oni (鬼, devil) and the devil swallowed Issunboushi. He managed the jabbed the needle into the devils body from the inside and this was when the devil puked him out. The devil then ran away by leaving the magical hammer behind. The princess used the magical hammer (Uchidenokozuchi) to make him a normal size prince. Issunboshi and the princess got married and lived happily after." I said, Finishing the story with no interruptions. I looked down to see that Hiroaki was deep into thought after I told him the story. Just as I was about to say something to him I heard a 'snap' coming from behind and besides me. I pushed my pup in front of my holding him protectively against my stomach.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" He whispered looking around us as well.

"Someone is watching us." I stated to him narrowing my eyes at the bushes nearest to us. Suddenly two grey wolves jumped out of the bushes. I growled as my nails grew an inch, I was ready to fight. Although at the last second the wolves spoke out.

"Princess Lune, wait! It is mearly Swift and I!" The one on the left said, a scar was shown over his right eye. I growled before my claws went back to normal.

"Maximum, Swift? What are you doing here?!" I growled.

"We came to pick you up Princess Lune, king's orders." Maximum said to me.

I growled when I heard this.

"Go back! I'm not going to the palace! I'm never going there again!" I yelled back at them, they flinched.

"B-But Princess Lune! You need to go back! You have a wedding to attend to! Your father is furious that you left before your wedding!" Swift said back to me.

"I never wanted to get married in the first place!" I yelled back at them angrily. Hiroaki was confused as to what was going on, his hands were held tightly against my pants trembling.

"Princess Lune, we were not _asked_ to bring you back we were _ordered_. You know your father, if we don't bring you back we are going to punished." Swift stated to me, my eyes softened before nodding my head slowly.

"Alright… I'll go." I said in defeat looking at the ground.

A/n: That was a really, REALLY sucky ending don't you think? .

Anyways sorry for late update, I had a ton of crap to do. Anyways, I'll try to get my update before Sept. 4th.

_(Google translation, so sorry if it's wrong. I'm also sorry if it's wrong and I offended you.)_

_French Translation:_

"_**I protect this child, the Lord watch over her and protect her when I am away. "**_


	6. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Six  
>(o) Home Sweet Home (o)<br>I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's…  
>~x~x~x~<p>

Previously:  
><em><strong>"Princess Lune, we were not asked to bring you back we were ordered. You know your father, if we don't bring you back we are going to punished." Swift stated to me, my eyes softened before nodding my head slowly.<br>"Alright… I'll go." I said in defeat looking at the ground.**_

She growled as she stepped on the stone ground. It's been 2 days since she left Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. She sighed as she walked towards the big building, that building was her father's castle. She glared as she approached the castle where she spent her childhood locked inside her room. Maximum and Swift whimpered as she growled slightly in annoyance.  
>"Princess Lune~! You have returned!" Shouted a voice that was approaching her.<br>"It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place Kanji…" She glared at the neko-youkai.  
>"Aww... Now don't get feisty on me Princess Lune." He simply said with a smile plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the castle. Swift and Maximum silently following her.<br>"Swift, where is father and mother?" Lune said without looking at the grey wolf.  
>"They are in the throne room, waiting patiently for your arrival." Replied the grey wolf. I nodded my head as I approached the big doors. The two guards that were near me opened the door hence making me walk in the big room. We kept walking before coming to a complete stop. I sighed softly as I looked up at the doors that lead to the 'Throne Room'. Swift and Maximum had to do something for Kanji, Although since I couldn't take my pup in with me, I had to give him to one of the maids, leaving me alone. I groaned silently as I opened the doors slowly. I quickly went inside the silent room. My footsteps echoed as I moved towards the 2 figures sitting gracefully on their thrones.<br>"Mother, Father? I've arrived…" I said to the frowning king and queen.  
>Mother glared at me while father gave me a look of disappointment.<br>"Where have you been these last couple of days?! We've been worried sick about you!" Mother yelled at me in a protective tone. I flinched as she started to yell at me.  
>"Now, Now dear… Lune was just frightened about the <strong><em>arranged marriage<em>**." My father said to my mother softly. My mother looked at me.  
>"Is that true? Did you run away because you were afraid?" my mother said to me in a calm voice.<br>"Heck no! I ran away because I **_didn't_** want to get married! I said so loud my mother and father jumped.  
>"Now… If you will excuse me. I want to eat, I'm starving." I said as I walked out the door.<br>I walked down the empty hallway. It was so quiet, nobody was around to talk to me. I like the peaceful thing called 'silent'. It let me think more clearly than having to deal with Swift, Maximum and Kanji. I sighed as I walked towards the door that led to the dining room. Before I could open the door a familiar voice yelled out to me.  
>"Princess Lune! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!"<br>I turned around to see my childhood friend standing there. A big smile appeared on my face.  
>"Crystal! I thought you were injured!" I said to her before giving her a bear hug.<br>"Princess…Lune, Can't…breathe!" I laughed after she said that. I quickly let her go so she could once again breathe normally. She smiled after she caught her breath.  
>"Princess Lune, I'm so glad to see you are doing well! I thought you wouldn't be coming back until the day the full moon is up." She to me with a smiled plastered on her face. I scratched my back of my head in annoyance.<br>"I was going to be coming back as the full moon rises, but, the two idiots found me." I grumbled in annoyance. The empty hallway soon filled with girly giggles.  
>Crystal was laughing like a complete idiot. I crossed my arms in annoyance.<br>"Hahaha~! You're still the Princess Lune I've known for her whole life!  
>After we chatted for a good 30 minutes I excused myself due to the fact my stomach was yelling at me telling me to get food. I sighed after I opened the doors to the dining room. Hiroaki was sitting on one of the wooden chairs looking depressed, he looked up when he heard the doors opening.<br>"Mommy!"  
>He rushed foreword giving me a huge hug. I smiled softly petting his soft hair, I crouched down meeting his beautiful eyes.<br>"Hiroaki my handsome pup, I am glad to see you..." I replied kissing him on the forehead. He giggled before pulling my hand to the table.  
>"Come on mommy, i'm starving!" He exclaimed dragging me along with him. I chuckled at his antics, I sat down on the chair smiling softly at my excited pup.<br>Time Skip: After Dinner  
>Hiroaki and I headed towards my room. It took awhile for the maids to let him sleep with me but they caved in when I glared at them. When we reached my room we headed towards my bed.<br>I sighed as I silently slid underneath my covers. Today was a long day. I had to do so many paperwork and I had to train newbies. I had to also do training of my own. My mother and father scowled me for my comment in the throne room. But it was true I didn't want to be married to the wolf leader Koga… I don't like him, he's to… what's the word? Oh! He's too cocky. He thinks he can beat whatever stands in the way. Truthfully he can't I've beat him more than 10 times whenever he dueled me in a fight. I was growing very tired with the proof of my eyes were getting very heavy. I fell into a deep sleep, my arm wrapped around my pup, not caring what's going to happen tomorrow.  
>{Dream-Mode Activated}<br>I was running for my life, wolves were after me. They were growling at me. I was wounded heavily, my form was dirty and bloody. Half of the blood was my own as the other half was enemies blood. I was so tired, I wanted to just fall down and sleep. I knew I would die, suddenly a light appeared before me. A handsome inuyoukai was standing before me, the handsome inuyoukai was…  
>{Dream-Mode Deactivated}<br>"Lune! Lune! Wake up! Princess Lune!" before I could see who the person was I felt two hands shaking me violently telling me to get up. I slowly started to open my eyes. 2 figures were standing in front of me. One was Kanji and the other was Crystal. They both had terrified and worried expressions on their faces. I sat up slowly, Hiroaki waking up from my grasp, I was covered in sweat. I looked up to see their faces was full of fear.  
>"Princess Lune! The castle is under attack!"<br>I shot straight out of her bed, bringing my pup along with me. Her head spinning at the words.  
>"T-the castle is under attack?!" She hissed at the two frightened figures. They flinched at the sound of her voice.<br>"Yes milady, we came here to quickly get you out of the castle…" Kanji stated before he paused. Sadness and grief was plastered on his face.  
>"I'm afraid to tell you that His and Her majesty didn't survive. They were killed in their sleep…" he as tears started to prick his eyes.<br>'Her mother and father were… dead?' she repeated the words over and over in her head.  
>I grew tired as she was running for her life. Swift, Maximum, Crystal and Kanji were trailing after her. Hiroaki was on my back whimpering slightly. Their coats were drench with blood of those they killed. Her once white coat was crimson red. Her breathing was rapidly, she could hear the angry growls that were coming from the wolves behind them. Right when she was about ready to give up a shining light appeared before her. I had the case of Déjà vu all of a sudden. She dreamt about this… Looking up there stood the powerful handsome inuyoukai that caught her interest. She stumbled on the ground.<br>"Sesshomaru… Glad you could make it." She said as darkness took control of her.  
>~An~  
>Sorry for long wait, school is a pain in the butt… Especially since two of my classes have projects that just started today :( Well I can't tell you when I'm going to post another chapter… probably not for a little while… Well until then :) ~!<p> 


	7. Safe, for once

Chapter Seven  
>(o) Safe, for once (o)<br>I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's…  
>~x~x~x~<p>

Previously:  
><em><strong>I had the case of Déjà vu all of a sudden. She dreamt about this… Looking up there stood the powerful handsome inuyoukai that caught her interest. She stumbled on the ground.<strong>_  
><strong><em>"Sesshomaru… Glad you could make it." She said as darkness took control of her.<em>**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Sesshomaru… Glad you could make it."

Was all he heard as he saw her close her eyes. Rage soon took control of him. The wolves that ran alongside with her were all down, probably due to exhaustion. The wolves that attacked them whimpered in fear. They ran for their lives with their tails between their legs. After the wolves were plan out of sight he looked down at the injured wolves, out of all 5 wolves, along with the human child. Lune was the one who was injured the most. She had a huge, deep cut running across her chest, shoulders and back. Her once pure white coat was crimson red. He growled at the sight.

'What did she do to earn these marks?' he thought to himself. He picked up each of the wolves before making way towards the camp. Sesshomaru was greeted by his ward, Rin.

"What happened to Lune Lord Sesshomaru-sama?!" Rin asked in a scared, shaky voice.

I looked down at the scared and worried girl speaking only four words before brushing past her.

_"Her castle was attacked."_

_**Lune's POV**_

Darkness was all I could see. I was crying in the dark calling out my mother and fathers name. They didn't answer, no one was near me. I was alone… Suddenly a light appeared before me. A soft fragile voice called out to me.

"Please don't cry, I am right here by your side. I will always be with you, for I foreseen a great challenge that in time with lay before you. This challenge will lead to many difficult things, Greif, agony, love and fear. My child… I place before a gift. The gift of foresight and the gift of the four elements. Please my child… Use it well, don't abuse your powers."

The light started to fade…

"Wait! What do you mean by that? Why have I been placed with the difficult challenges and what do you mean by 'my child'?!"

The light faded, leaving her in to complete darkness. She was alone, again.

I woke up to the sound of people laughing. She groaned, making all the chatter and laughter stop.

"Princess Lune! I'm glad you've woken! You had been asleep for five days now~!" Kanji yelled in excitement. I rolled my eyes in at his excitement. Then her eyes widen at the amount of days she was out.

"I was out for 5 days?!" I said with complete shock.

Kanji nodded his head a smile still plastered on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama tended to our wounds, our wounds weren't as bad as yours. You took a lot of damaged on your body." He said sadly, his smile turned in to a sad expression.

I nodded my head understanding the situation. I looked over to my teary eyes pup. He came sprinting towards me.

"Mommy!" Hiroaki cried out, wrapping his arms around me. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I –I thought you died!"

I smiled softly, before kissing his head softly.

"I would never leave you my little light." I replied.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I watched the scene before me as the white wolf wrapped her arms protectively over her pup who goes by the name Hiroaki.

'She'll make a good mother.' I thought to myself.

I looked over to the wolves that were talking to her as she hugged the male pup.

I believe their names were Kanji, Swift and Maximum, but the female's name I can't remember.

Lune had a smile plastered on her face as she talked with her 'friends', she called them.

'She hides her pain well… I wonder what happened at the castle.' I thought to myself with a hint of curiosity.

'There's only one way of finding out' I thought as I walked towards her. Once the inuyoukai got in front of the she-wolf he asked the question that was on his mind for the past five days.

"What happened at the castle?"

**Lune's POV**

_**"What happened at the castle?"**_

I was shocked at this comment… Why did they need to know? I know he saved me but, I don't want to remember…

I sighed and looked towards the wolves that were staring at my worriedly. I smiled and nodded my head telling them I'm alright.

"The castle was under attacked by our enemy. The south, which is known as the wolf tribe. You may find this weird having to deal with the fact I'm a wolf too." I paused before continuing.

"I was forced into marriage to the prince there known as Kouga, and might I say he is extremely cocky." I said with a smiled plastered on my face.

"I wasn't given the full background of why they attacked us. I was woken and told to dress quickly, then I was lead outside. I was attacked my many wolves. I killed some, wounded some and some ran with their tails behind their legs. Then we were running from them. That was when you showed up." I said to the inuyoukai who was listening intently.

After telling him what happened at the castle. I told them if there was a hot spring around.

I was a weird wolf. Usually we don't take baths, in fact, we hate baths. Well for me I loved them. I took one every day. I hate smelling like a sweat, that's the reason why my coat is white as snow. I took care of my coat and my body. I never got sick, but if I did it would go away the next day. After Lord Sesshomaru-sama pointed to the directions of the hot spring. I squealed in excitement. I sprinted towards the hot spring, once I got there I took off my clothes slowly. Even though the outside of my body healed my legs were killing me from the running. I sighed in pure joy as I slid in the hot spring. I relaxed there for a while, after about 30 minutes in the hot spring I got out and instantly I was dry.

"What the heck?" I said out loud. I then remember the dream I had.

'So, I had the four elements… Man this will get tiring.' I said with a mental sigh.

I head back towards the camp, when I got there I bid them with a goodnight before taking Hiroaki's hand and leading us towards my blankets.

_**DREAM-MODE ACTIVATED**_

I was running like my life depended on it. Sprinting down the fields, flying past servants who gave me a confused look. I was panting heavily. I looked around to see a small rose bush my father planted for my mother. I quickly hid behind the beautiful bush. Then all of a sudden I heard feet pounding on the grassy ground. I slowed down my breathing making it hard for people to hear me. The footsteps got closer and closer, suddenly they stopped. I held my breath, I sighed in relief when the footsteps walked away.

"I found yah!"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in horror when the voice whispered that in my ear. I turned around to find my best friend rolling on the ground laughing.

"That's not funny Kishi! You scared me to death!" I shouted at the laughing boy. He slowly got up and walked over to me glaring at him. Grinning, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Aww… Come on Luna, I was only playing…" he said with a hint of tease in his voice.

"My name is not Luna its Lune." I snapped at Kishi. He stood there continuing to grin.

"I know… I just made that your nickname." He said with a smile. I sighed and smiled back at him.

'It's hard to stay mad at him' I thought to myself

A couple hours later Kishi's parent's came to pick Kishi up from their visit. He hugged me when it was time to go placing a small kiss on my cheek. Heat rose to my cheeks when he did that.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"See yah later Luna!" He said while waving. I smiled back watching as he left the palace's walls.

_**DREAM-MODE DEACTIVATED**_

I bolted up sweating, Hiroaki still being in my arms. A slightly painful headache was awaken. I groaned and rubbed my head irritated. I looked around to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree. His ember eyes were staring at me, I smiled reassuring I was alright. He nodded his head then I laid down and pulled Hiroaki closer to me. I smiled as I drifted into sleep, yet again.

**~A/n~**

**There we go two updates in one day… Although this chapter was sort of already made, just had publish it… Well until then! :)**


	8. Enter Kishi!

Chapter Eight  
>(o) Enter Kishi! (o)<br>I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's…  
>~x~x~x~<br>_Previously:_

_**She dreamt about this… Looking up there stood the powerful handsome inuyoukai that caught her interest. She stumbled on the ground.  
>"Sesshomaru… Glad you could make it." She said as darkness took control of her.<strong>_

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

_"Sesshomaru… Glad you could make it."_

Was all he heard as he saw her close her eyes. Rage soon took control of him. The wolves that ran alongside with her were all down, probably due to exhaustion. The wolves that attacked them whimpered in fear. They ran for their lives with their tails between their legs. After the wolves were plan out of sight he looked down at the injured wolves, out of all 5 wolves. Lune was the one who was injured the most. She had a huge, deep cut running across her chest, shoulders and back. Her once pure white coat was crimson red. He growled at the sight.

'What did she do to earn these marks?' he thought to himself.

**_Lune's POV_**

**_***Dream-mode***_**

Darkness was all I could see. I was crying in the dark calling out my mother and fathers name. They didn't answer, no one was near me. I was alone… Suddenly a light appeared before me. A soft fragile voice called out to me.

"Please don't cry, I am right here by your side. I will always be with you, for I foreseen a great challenge that in time with lay before you. This challenge will lead to many difficult things, Greif, agony, love and fear. My child… I place before a gift. The gift of foresight and the gift of the four elements. Please my child… Use it well, don't abuse your powers."

The light started to fade…

"Wait! What do you mean by that? Why have I been placed with the difficult challenges and what do you mean by 'my child'?!"

The light faded, leaving her in to complete darkness. She was alone, again.

I woke up to the sound of people laughing. She groaned, making all the chatter and laughter stop.

"Princess Lune! I'm glad you've woken! You had been asleep for five days now~!" Kanji yelled in excitement. I rolled my eyes in at his excitement. Then her eyes widen at the amount of days she was out.

"I was out for 5 days?" I said with complete shock.

Kanji nodded his head a smile still plastered on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama tended to our wounds, our wounds weren't as bad as yours. You took a lot of damaged on your body." He said sadly, his smile turned in to a sad expression.

I nodded my head understanding the situation. I looked over to see my teary-eyed pup. He came sprinting towards me.

"Mommy! I was so worried! I thought you were going to die! Mommy, please don't scare me like that ever again!" He said between sobs. I smiled warmly at him.

"I promise my light..."

**_(*) The Very Next Day (*)_**

I gently shook Hiroaki's shoulder in order for him to get up.

"Hiroaki, my lovely light, it's time to get up." I told him in a motherly tone. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, mommy." He whispered to me. I smiled and slowly stroked her head.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, my abundant light." I replied back to him. Smiling as he slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I had a dream about you mommy." He said as he continued to rub his eyes.

"Oh really? What was it about?" I replied back.

"We were living together and we lived happily. We had a pet kitty named Kiki **(**_**Said as Ke-ke**_**)**. We always played in the river near our house. You would always read stories with me by your side and you would always kiss me on the forehead before saying goodnight. I really want that to happen mommy, more than anything."

He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I softly touched his cheek and leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly.

"Mommy will try everything in order for you to have your dream come true my abundant light." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back snuggling close to my chest. We were interrupted by a sound of somebody clearing their throat. I turned around and saw Kanji standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Princess Lord Sesshomaru-sama said it's time to go." He walked off right when I nodded my head. I stood up and gripped Hiroaki's hand. I looked down and smiled at him.

"Ready to go my abundant light?"

He nodded his head with a smile plastered on his face. I walked forward as I followed Lord Sesshomaru-sama. After 30 minutes of walking a quiet voice spoke up.

"By the way, Lord Sesshomaru-sama. May I ask where we are going?" Crystal asked Beside Kanji. Lord Sesshomaru-sama stopped in his tracks. He looked towards her and narrowed his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru is going to see his mutt face of a brother." He said in a cold tone. I looked quite shocked.

'Sesshomaru? Having a brother? I didn't know that…' I thought to myself as Rin looked happy at the mentioning of his brother.

'I get to see Kagome-san!" She cheered beside Hiroaki. I smiled as she skipped happily ahead of me followed by my confused pup. Swift and Maximum then took their place beside me. I looked behind me as I heard the sound of something snapping. I growled and transformed in my wolf form and bolted towards the direction. I growled as I was pounced on. I struggled to get up. When I finally got up I took it upon myself to study his features. I prayed to find a weakness, I grinned to myself as I found one.

'His left leg and right shoulder are dislocated. Perfect…'

I snarled as he leapt in the air. I ran forward and jumped as I latched onto his leg, letting go as I heard a loud snap. Whimpers and snarls were heard as I ran towards my target again. He looked directly in my eye then glared. I stopped in my tracks. He looked familiar, his black coat with white streaks. My eyes widen and ran towards the target and tackled him. The target squirmed underneath me but stopped as I licked his face. His eyes widen and started to squirm even more.

I then transformed back into my original form and continued to hug the black wolf. I was crying and whimpering. Memories coming back to me. He continued to struggle to get away from me.

"Kishi! It's me Lune! Your childhood friend!" I yelled at the black wolf who stopped struggling to get away from me. His eyes once again widen. Then _I_ was pounced on, he started to lick me. I giggled as I saw his tail wagging furiously.

"Okay, Okay! Stop licking me! I missed you too!" I giggled and yelled at the same time. He transformed leaving a male who had bright blue eyes staring down at me.

"Luna, oh how I missed you! I was worried you died in the battle at the castle!" He continued hugging me tightly against his chest. I hugged him back, smiling to myself. All of a sudden we heard a growl. Kishi and I turned our heads to see an angry inuyoukai standing there. I gulped as Lord Sesshomaru-sama walked over here.

"Get. Off. Of. Her." He said with a voice filled with anger. Kishi got up pushing me behind me and growling.

"And who might you be?" He replied with a snarl.

Lord Sesshomaru-sama glared at this comment.

"That is for me to know and for you to not find out." He snarled back at the black wolf.

"How dare-!" before Kishi could say anything else I jump in between them.

"Kishi, I would like you to meet the person who saved my life." I said to my childhood friend.

His eyes widen and he looked at Lord Sesshomaru-sama with regret.

"I am deeply sorry for the way I treated you. Please forgive me for Luna is my life, and without her in it. I would be dead by now." He replied looking directly into Lord Sesshomaru's eyes bowing as he did so. He just nodded and relaxed knowing who he was. Kishi then turned towards me and smiled.

"Now, now that that's situated. How is my Luna?" He replied smiling. I chuckled and punched him in the shoulder hard, making him flinch but still have a smile plastered on his face.

"Still as tough as ever, Kishi. Enough about me! What happened to you all these years?!" I questioned him loudly. He looked down as he thought about my question.

"Actually, as funny as you might think it is. I was looking for you all these years." He said with a bright blush. I feel tears coming up as I hug the life out of him.

"I really missed you Kishi! My mom and dad are gone the only survivors are me, Crystal, Kanji, Maximum, and Swift! I didn't even get to say sorry to them! I'm so scared Kishi!" I cried in his arms as my emotions came pouring out of me. He tightened his hold as he held me close to his chest.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

I watched as she cried into the man's arms. Feeling anger wash over me as he tightened his hold around her waist. I glared at the scene.

'He's holding on to MY mate!' I yelled at myself in my head. Realization came to me soon after.

'My? Mate? She was none of those things. So why? Why was he thinking about that?' He questioned himself feeling quite confused of what he just said.

Finally after hours of watching the scene he was getting angry with they turned and saw him them.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru-sama! I am so sorry for the scene you just saw there, my grief kicked me in the butt really hard. It...well, took over." She said to me while lowering her head in grief of letting me see her weakness.

"This Sesshomaru does not care of showing your weaknesses." I replied slightly agitated. I turned around and started to walk back to the camp. I leaned against the tree and waited until the two figures came out of the woods before closing my eyes. The air was peaceful and silent. The temperature is a nice temperature for rain. I opened my eyes and looked towards the princess. Feelings of jealously and anger washed over me as I saw he snuggled against the male wolf. I was once again shocked over my actions.

'Am I in love with the She-wolf?

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Hello guys... SarahBloomSakura here. So I've decided to continue writing this story, I only have a one thing to say... I'm going to try to update my story every once in awhile.

() 15 reviews until next chapter! ()


	9. On the Road Again

Chapter Nine  
>(o) On the Road Again (o)<br>I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's…  
><em>Italics: Flashbacks<em>  
>~x~x~x~<br>_Previously:_

_"This Sesshomaru does not care of showing your weaknesses." I replied slightly agitated. I turned around and started to walk back to the camp. I leaned against the tree and waited until the two figures came out of the woods before closing my eyes. The air was peaceful and silent. The temperature is a nice temperature for rain. I opened my eyes and looked towards the princess. Feelings of jealously and anger washed over me as I saw he snuggled against the male wolf. I was once again shocked over my actions._

_'Am I in love with the She-wolf?_

I looked at Lord Sesshomaru-sama as he stared back at me. He suddenly looked away as our eyes met. I sighed and continued to pack up the camp. I looked around to see that Kishi wasn't around.  
>'Where the hell is he?' I pondered as I looked around to find my missing friend. I heard laughter coming from behind me. I turned around to see Rin and Kishi holding hands and laughing once in a while. I smiled at the scene. I shook my head in amusement and continued packing. Then we headed south of where this 'Kagome' person was located. As we continued to walk towards the destination of where this Kagome person is located, I was talking to my pup who was located on my shoulders. Hiroaki had his head rested on the top of my head, mumbling out questions on our way.<br>"Mommy? Are you strong?" he asked me. I pondered a little bit at that question before finally answering the question.  
>"Hm, I would think I am strong but comparing me to Lord Sesshomaru-sama i'm just dirt that he walks on. I will probably never be able to beat him physically or mentally. But, I <em>am<em> strong Hiroaki. I'm strong enough to protect you and Rin from anyone. Not only protect you but protect my friends as well..." I said smiling gently at the end. He yawned before asking another question.  
>"You and Kishi are friends right?" I smiled looking at in the direction where Kishi was laughing along with Rin.<br>"Yes Hiroaki, matter of fact me and Kishi are childhood friends. I knew him ever since I was born. His father was a good friend of my family. In the end Hiroaki had to travel to a different kingdom due to his father being a famous merchant." I replied.

_"Awww… Come on Luna, I was only playing…" he said in his teasing voice._

_"My name is not Luna it's Lune." I snapped at Kishi. He stood there continuing to grin._

Hiroaki shifted his body to lay his weight on his upper body, putting his face in front of mine. His eyes staring back at me curiously.  
>"Did you miss him mommy?" He asked me frowning slightly.<p>

_"I know… I just made that your nickname." He said with a smile. She sighed and smiled back at him._

'It's hard to stay mad at him' She thought to myself.

"Yes, I did miss him.. more then anything in the world..." I finally replied.  
>"D-did you like like him?" Hiroaki asked me shyly. I looked in his eyes smiling seeing his slightly shy face try to hide himself in my white hair.<br>"I did once, but then I figured out that the love I held for him was a love that a sister would hold for her brother..."  
>After that Hiroaki settled down upon my shoulders and fell asleep instantly after he made himself comfortable.<p>

I looked up to see Kishi smiling at me. I smiled back at him and looked ahead. About an hour later Sesshomaru suddenly came to a halt and turned around causing Kishi and I to stumble since we were right behind him.

"We are almost near Inuyasha." He said to me.

I nodded my head and looked behind me to see Kishi, Crystal, Swift, Maximum and Kanji looking slightly confused.

"Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's brother." I explained to them.

"_Half_-brother." Lord Sesshomaru-sama said correcting me narrowing his ember eyes at me.

"My bad, his _half- brother_." I said rolling my eyes not affected by his killing glare.  
>Sesshomaru continued to glare at me before turning towards the path once again leading us like the true alpha he is.<p>

My feet grew tired every step we took. Lord Sesshomaru-sama said that he wouldn't stop for breaks. He always said:

'We are almost there.' or just ignore us in general.

'Not that I mind the walking but Rin is tired and shes too stubborn to sleep on Ah-Un... Not only that but _my_ pack seems to be forcing themselves to continue on...They literally look like walking corpses.' I thought looking straight towards the back of the Daiyoukai.

I grew irritated and anxious to meet Sesshomaru's brother. Rin was telling me about Sesshomaru's _half-brother, _Rin also mentioned the strange clothing that the miko wore. I laughed when she started going on and on about the fox-demon that also traveled with them. I think she said his name is Shippo…

(o) Time Skip: 30 Minutes (o)

The first thing I saw when meeting Inuyasha was the fact that he had cute fluffy ears right on top of his head. I turned around to see Lord Sesshomaru-sama staring at me. I looked down blushing thinking that I was caught looking at his brother's ears. After the whole ears problem, Inuyasha started going on and on about why he was here and yelling about if Lord Sesshomaru-sama was going to steal his precious sword. I sighed feeling a fight about ready to start, but before we did I stepped in their 'conversation'.

"Excuse me, Inuyasha? Not trying to barge in your 'conversation' but, we are not here to fight you. We are actually here to help you." I said to the half-demon. He studied me before looking at Lord Sesshomaru-sama.

"Who the hell is she, and what exactly does she mean by _help_!?"

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Hey guys! Wow! Also, I'm really sorry for not updating in like- *checks when it was last updated* Holy FRAG! Six Months ! Holy potatoes! I am SO SORRY! I promise that I won't let you guys wait that long... I actually moved 3 months ago so I had to get situated with my new hometown and school.. Never-the-less that was irresponsible of me to do that to you guys.. I'm extremely sorry.. I will work on chapter 10 tomorrow since its like 1:51 in the morning right now... until then guys!  
>-SarahBloomSakura-<p> 


	10. Meeting the Inuyasha Gang

Chapter Ten

(o) Meeting the Inuyasha Gang (o)

I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Lune and other OC's…

_Italics: Flashbacks_

~x~x~x~

_**Previously:**_ _**The first thing I saw when meeting Inuyasha was the fact that he had cute fluffy ears right on top of his head. I turned around to see Lord Sesshomaru-sama staring at me. I looked down blushing thinking that I was caught looking at his brother's ears. After the whole ears problem, Inuyasha started going on and on about why he was here and yelling about if Lord Sesshomaru-sama was going to steal his precious sword. I sighed feeling a fight about ready to start, but before we did I stepped in their 'conversation'.**_ _**"Excuse me, Inuyasha? Not trying to barge in your 'conversation' but, we are not here to fight you. We are actually here to help you." I said to the half-demon. He studied me before looking at Lord Sesshomaru-sama.**_ _**"Who the hell is she, and what exactly does she mean by help!?"**_

_**Now:**_

I clenched my teeth as I heard Inuyasha look at me in disgust. My eye's changed to a deep red, I swear if looks could kill he would be 6 feet underneath the ground.

"Please refrain yourself of acting like an impudent arrogant child, Inuyasha." I growled at the glaring half-demon.

"Tch, who are you to call me that yah wench!" replied Inuyasha.

I glared at him even more at his reply.

'Who is HE to think he could talk to me like that?! I'm not a wench neither am I his bitch! [1]'

"The way you are acting doesn't help when people are trying to HELP you Inuyasha." I replied calmly, my eyes still held a glare.

Inuyasha seemed to deflate for a second before he was brought back to life.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha all but screamed at me.

"It means you really need to learn your manners." I said to him. He lunged at me making me put Hiroaki behind me. My eyes turned a dark red before I stopped his sword from reaching me with a flick of a wrist.

"You're attacks are weak and useless against someone far better and older than you, you act like a pup who got his chew toy taken away from them. Act like adult once in your life Inuyasha, and maybe you will receive many complaints and things in return..." I bluntly stated as I knocked him to the earth. He glared at me from his position. He sprang from the ground charging at me with a battle cry, but before he could hit me, the attack was blocked by none other than Lord Sesshomaru.

"Half-breed, you will leave this woman alone from you useless attacks." His steel-like voice commanded the shocked half-demon. Inuyasha expression turned from confusion to anger.

"Who are you to tell me what to do you bastard!" Inuyasha's reply was.

Before the fight could even happen an irritated voice echoed through the words.

"SIT BOY!"

I looked around to see who said that only for a strange girl with a green skirt and white shirt with green borders, along with a red bow to finish the outfit off. She had black hair that framed her fair face. Her brown eyes holding anger within them.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS INUYASHA! SIT BOY, SIT BOY, AND SIT BOY!" She screamed at the slowly descending frame of the half-demon. I held pride within my eyes for the girl.

'She knew how to handle him…'

A couple of minutes later Inuyasha recovered screaming at the girl on why the hell she did that and her reply was only a 'sit boy'.

I looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at the amusing scene in front of us. His eyes however showed no amusement what-so-ever. Instead it held irritation and annoyance. After everyone was situated (which took about 15 minutes) Lord Sesshomaru and I explained to the traveling group what was going on.

"So you're tell me that you're gonna help us fight the demon bastard Naraku?" Inuyasha said in a tight voice.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't like to repeat himself half-breed." Lord Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him and was about to lunge at him when I spoke up.

"Indeed we are going to help you fight this demon, Inuyasha." I calmly stated. Inuyasha changed his direction to me after I said that.

"I still don't even know who you are wench." Inuyasha stated his eyes hard as steel.

'Jeez, well I know what thing he inherited from his father…'

"My name is Lune Light, but please call me Lune." I said after clearing my throat.

"Oh! Well my name is Kagome Higurashi!" the girl with the skirt stated.

"Nice to meet you Kagome-chan." I stated smiling at her.

"The monk's name is Miroku and beside him is Sango who is a demon slayer, and this here is Shippo who is a fox demon!" Kagome continued. I smiled at each one of them and told them it was a pleasure to meet them. In return they did the same.

"Well, this here in my lap is Hiroaki, he is my son, and I'm pretty sure you've met Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un." I replied back to them in which they nodded in agreement. After a little while of just talking in general Lord Sesshomaru stated that it was time to sleep which made Inuyasha blow up. I sighed before laying out my blanket and situating me and Hiroaki upon it, Rin also snuggled in my side.

"Goodnight my darlings." I whispered to them, my comment followed by 'goodnight mommy' and 'I love you's'

**(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

**Yeah… I know it took me 8 months to update which I am ashamed of. I really am sorry, that's all I have to say…. However thank you so much for sticking with me and the 12 reviews, it warms my heart not only that but I really appreciate it! Well, until then!**

**(o) SarahBloomSakura (o)**


End file.
